Song 4 You
by ImInnocence
Summary: Songs that Tori & Jade sing for each other. May form into a full story depending on how popular it gets.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just A Random story I Wrote For Jori. Thinking About Making It 4 or 5 Chapters for each song. Based On The Song Not a Bad Thing by Justin Timberlake. Performed by Tori for Jade. Recommended to listen to songs before reading.**

**I do not own these songs.**

(Tori's Song )

(Not a Bad Thing)

I look out the out and see Robbie finishing his "Broken Glass" performance. Its the full moon jam and I decided I wanted to perform the song I wrote for her. The most beautiful girl in the world. The girl I've been in love with since I first met her. She's my everything. I will love her until the end of time.

_Jade._

I wrote a song called Not A Bad Thing about Jade. And I'm about to perform it for her. Well she won't know its for her but I hope she does figure it out.

"And now let's give a warm welcome to Tori Vega singing an original song she wrote.!" Andre calls me on the stage.

Here goes nothing.

I walk out on the stage and everyone is cheering. I scan the crowd and see Jade. She's clapping and smirking up at me. And that's all the motivation I need. Andre starts the music. _**(Song in bold italics.) **_I start to sing.

_**Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow  
And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart  
And is it too much to ask for every Sunday  
And while we're at it, throw in every other day to start**_

I look at at Jade in the crowd and think about the time I first met. Even though getting coffee on my head didn't feel comfortable, I was ok with it. Because it was her. It was Jade who did it.

_**I know people make promises all the time  
Then they turn right around and break them  
When someone cuts your heart open with a knife, now you're bleeding  
But I could be that girl to heal it over time  
And I won't stop until you believe it  
'Cause baby you're worth it**_

Jade is worth it. She's worth way more than the finest diamond. Beck made a stupid decision to break up with her for Merideth. She's heartbroken and I want to be the one to fix all the pieces. No matter how long it takes me. But I'm glad he left her. Cause now I have a chance.

_**So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me**__**  
**__**'Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true, with me**__**  
**__**Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free**__**  
**__**So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me**__**  
**__**It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me**_

_**Now how about I'd be the last voice you hear tonight?  
And every other night for the rest of the nights that there are  
Every morning I just wanna see you staring back at me  
'Cause I know that's a good place to start**_

How my life would be blissful if I woke up every morning to see Jade's gorgeous face. Being the first one to see her all natural. That's all I dream about. But I'll keep dreaming, until it happens. If it happens...

_**I know people make promises all the time  
Then they turn right around and break them  
When someone cuts your heart open with a knife, now you're bleeding  
Don't you know that I could be that guy to heal it over time  
And I won't stop until you believe it  
'Cause baby you're worth it**_

Jade's Worth It.

_**So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me  
'Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true, with me  
Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free  
So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me  
It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me  
Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me  
(Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me)**_

_**No I won't fill your mind  
With broken promises and wasted time  
And if you fall, you'll always land right in these arms  
These arms of mine**_

_**Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me  
'Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true, with me  
Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free  
So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me  
It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me  
Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me**_

I finish the song and everyone is cheering. I say thank you and walk off the stage and bump into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry I Didn't see-" I stop talking when I see it is Jade.

"Oh Jade. Hey."

"Uh Hey Tori. I loved your song. It was beautiful." she says and smiles at me.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Jade?" I ask her because Jade usually doesn't give people, let alone me, compliments.

She laughs. "I'm still Jade Ok? She grabs both of my wrists and looks me in my eyes.

"Tori, I really did like the song. It was amazing. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get ready for my song I'm up after Cat." she lets go of my arms and starts walking away.

"Wait Jade!" I run up to her and stop her. "What song are you singing."

"Its a special song I wrote for someone special. Just make sure your listen to it. Ok?" she looks me in my eyes, smiles and walks backstage.

I wonder who the song is for...

**A/N: Okk next chapters going to be Jade's song. If you have a song you would want me to use, ****tell me in a review. If you haven't checked out my other story please do so. Its called Best Mistake. Thanks for reading !**

**Review, Review, Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry That Its Been Long Since I've Updated. I Had Alot Of Test I Had To Study For &amp; I Had To Practice My Marching For JROTC. We Had A Drill Meet. Anyway Here Is Chapter Two . Enjoy!**

Jade's POV:

As i'm walking backstage to get ready for my performance, Cat stops me. "hey Jade! Did you like my song?" I look at her and see her silly, pink outfit. I'll give her credit though because she does look good in it. "Yes Cat."

"Really?!" she says getting all giddy.

I sigh and look at her. "Yes Cat I loved it, now could you excuse me because I have to go get ready for my performance." I say and start to walk away. Before I even take five steps Cat stops me.

"Wait Jade!"

"Ugh What?"

"Well..Um-" "Spit it out Cat I have to go!"

"Well I was just wondering would you like to hang out with me tonight?" she asks me blushing. What is she blushing for? I look at her and see a hopeful look on her face. Well what could happen?

"Uh Sure."

"Really? Great Ill meet you in the parking lot after the rest of the performances!" She kisses my cheek and skips away all happily. I wonder what's gotten into her. She's never kissed my cheek before...Oh Well

"And now introducing Jade West! Performing an original song." I hear Andre introduce me to the stage. Well so much for getting ready. I quickly run out onto the stage and everyone is cheering. I walk up to the mic. I scan the cheering crowd for that one face. That face that can light up the whole world in seconds. _There She Is..._

I look at Tori and she's looking at me to, smiling. That smile gives me all the power to sing this song to her. This song that I stayed up for hours just to write. Just to make it perfect. _For Her.._

I clear my throat and the music starts.

(song in _**bold italics, **_Jade's thoughts in _italics)_

_**You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down  
You, you enchant me even when you're not around  
If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down  
I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found **_

_Whenever I feel down, depressed, bored, or alone, Tori lifts my heart just with a thought of her. A simple memory of her is enough to make me feel magically enchanted by her. If there are any problems Tori is dealing with, I will take the liberty of dealing with them also, and help her with them. Just to be with her. I know i've found the right person. Just like a latch of a door i'm fastening on to her, never leaving her side._

_**I feel we're close enough  
I wanna lock in your love  
I think we're close enough  
Could I lock in your love, baby?**_

_I Want This To Be A Fully Fledged Relationship. With All Its Affectionate Perks..._

_**Now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you**_

_**Now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you **_

_I look down at Tori and she her fully into the song. She's dancing next to Robbie and Andre, enjoying the song I wrote just for her. I just hope she knows its for her. Now that me and her have become friends, i'm going to seize this opportunity to try to make it so much more than a friendship. She's been so touchy lately and i'm starting to think she feels the same way. I'm chained onto her._

_**I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch  
Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch  
How do you do it, you got me losing every breath  
What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest?**_

_**I feel we're close enough  
I wanna lock in your love  
I think we're close enough  
Could I lock in your love, baby?  
I feel we're close enough  
I wanna lock in your love  
I think we're close enough  
Could I lock in your love, baby?**_

_**Now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you**_

_**Now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you**_

_**Latching on to you (I'm latching on to you)  
I won't let go of you (never) (No, I won't let go)  
Latching on to you (How you wanna get down)  
I won't let go of you.**_

When I finish the song everyone is jumping shouting and cheering. I ignore all of them because i'm focused on one person right now as they are walking towards me on stage.

_But its not the person I wrote the song about..._

I look at Beck shocked as to why he came up here. He gets in front of me, his face a few inches away from mine.

"Jade, you wrote that song just for me?"

OMG...he thinks the song's for him...

"Um I didn't exactly-" "No Jade its ok. You don't have to explain it to me. I thought the song was beautiful."

"But Beck the song's not about-" Before I can tell him that the song is for Tori, he cuts me off by kissing me. I'm totally not into this but everyone else is. They're screaming and cheering Jade and Beck Forever. I even think I heard Andre's grandma cheering for us. I break the kiss and look up at him. He's smiling like crazy. "I always knew there was something still between us Jade. I Love You."

"Um..Yeah you too..."

He hugs me and as i'm hugging him I look over his shoulder and see Tori running away in tears and Cat looking at Beck with a death glare, crushing her cup. I have to tell Tori that this was a misunderstanding. But what will I do with Beck. I can't just leave him hanging after he just confessed he still loves me. Maybe I should stay with him.

_But I wonder what Cat was angry for..._

**A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review because I don't know if I should continue this story or not...i'm not feeling that youu guys like it. But if you do please let me know. Thank you!**


End file.
